


The stories he learned as a kid about monsters, magic and legends? They were all true.

by JohnnyStormWritesShit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Love, Multi, Mundanes, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, War, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyStormWritesShit/pseuds/JohnnyStormWritesShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For he will order his angels to protect you wherever you go.<br/>- Psalm 91:11"</p><p> </p><p>For all of his 17 years of life, Stiles Stilinski never thought he’d witness a murder from his own eyes. Exactly 20 feet in front of him, to be truthful. He held gasping out loudly, even he held on through this whole weird scenario without even sneezing. But at the sight of that guy putting that brilliant white blade in that thing, killing it for sure, he couldn’t stop saying “Holy shit” out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stories he learned as a kid about monsters, magic and legends? They were all true.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do a Sterek fic, and had this idea about our favorite Teen wolf cast warped into The Mortal Instruments characters which was written by the brilliant, Cassandra Clare. 
> 
> So here's me, trying to do something new. not yet decided whether i want to write this into a series. But if you guys like it, maybe I'll write one.
> 
> Enjoy :D

“aww, come on dude. It’s my birthday. I mean I’m sorry but I need a change of scenery and some change of music after that poetry reading. It’s like my ears are bleeding” Stiles says to Scott, his best friend since kindergarten. Walking backwards “I mean, you don’t always turn 17 you know?” he asks from Scott in a mocking manner.

“But dude, your dad. He said you should go straight home after the poetry reading, didn’t he? I don’t know man, I really don’t want to piss off Mr. Stilinski.” Said Scott to Stiles but Stiles wasn’t really listening. 

“Hey, we should go in here.” Stiles points toward some sort of bar hidden behind an alley. 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Scott was bewildered. He was so sure that it was just an alleyway a moment ago. Well, that poetry reading did really spooked him up. Greenburg sure does know how to creep people out, though Scott.

“The Pandemonium” starts Scott, “ never heard of it before. You seriously want to go in there. I mean, I’d take you elsewhere. Yo, Stiles, Stiles…” though he was talking to Stiles, Stiles wasn’t actually listening.

He was looking at the bar sign. “Hey” he gets the attention of the bouncer. “What’s that sign mean?” he asks from the guy.

The bouncer looks at Stiles as if he was some crazy, drunk kid. “What sign boy?”

“That Sign? Can’t you see it?” Stiles was getting impatient. “Scott, my man. Can’t you see that sign on the board?”

“What sign dude? I can’t see anything” Scott says but a girl who walked past them few seconds ago into the bar, comes out again and says something to the bouncer. He just lifts the rope and indicates them to get in.

“Whoa, that was awesome” Scott says. “Why did he do…” but Stiles didn’t hear the rest of the question because the music inside the club was really loud.

Stiles was having quite some fun. Jerking like a worm came just out of earth, he starts, the exact word should be squiggling to the loud music. He has a wicked sense of humor when it comes to dancing. But Scott was too anxious and was having a hard time blending with the people in the club.

“Yeaaaaaaaaaaaahhh….. veeeeery comforting” Scott stresses all syllables very loudly in Stiles’ ear. 

Stiles laughs out loudly. “Just try to blend in. chill. Relax. We both deserve some break” he shows some ridiculously insane moves to Scott.

Scott just shakes his head and yells at Stiles “you need something to drink?” and when Stiles nods , “I’ll be right back. My treat to the birthday boy”. He leaves Stiles to his insane dance moves and goes to find the bar.

Stiles was simply having the time of his life. His dad might get mad, but for now, he’s going to chill. That’s when he notices the girl who told the bouncer to let them both in. she was looking at him. She was tall, almost as tall as him. Beautiful blue eyes, long brown hair, and she was gorgeous. Stiles realized he was gawking at her like an idiot, so he shuts his mouth suddenly but starts to go towards her. Maybe to thank her, or to dance with her. He was drawn to her as if Stiles was on some kind of a spell. 

Then he noticed that suddenly the girl wasn’t looking at him anymore. She was looking past him. He turns around to see what that girl was looking at. He almost gets a heart attack. 

It was a known fact to everyone who knew Stiles, that he was a bisexual. His dad accepted that fact about him and his best friend Scott supported him as he always did. So yes, he was attracted to the girl from the bar, but when he turned around to look at who she was looking at, he was shocked.

The guy both him and the girl was looking at had blond curly hair, was tall and very fit looking. He was wearing black jeans and a black Henley. He looked so damn gorgeous. There were no other words to explain him. 

Stiles felt a slight pang of jealousy. Of course, the girl will always choose a guy like that. He watched the girl passing by him without giving him a slight glance, and saw both the handsome guy and her moving towards the back of the bar. Curiosity got best of Stiles, so he started to follow them. 

He saw the guy taking the girl into a room, or was it a broom closet. He didn’t know, but he just had to see them. Feeling like a bit of a jerk, Stiles lets himself into the room. It was some kind of a storage room, and there were heaps and heaps of boxes stacked in the room. Stiles moved to the nearest lot of boxes and ducks behind them. He heard someone talking but he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“Screw this.” He mutters in a low voice and moves to another pile of boxes where he could see both the girl and the dude. The girl moves into kiss the guy and suddenly stops. She pulls back the arm of the guys Henley and looks at the guys face as if she realized something. There were tattoos visible. Symbols Stiles haven’t seen before, yet felt familiar.

“Nephilim” she said, loud enough for Stiles to hear. 

“what the hell…” was all Stiles could say, because exactly the same time the girl starts to back off from the guy, two more people appears inside the room. As if they have been lurking in the shadows. Maybe, they might have been lurking in the shadow.

Stiles knew he should get out of the room, warn someone about what was happening inside, but he felt as if he could not move. He kept on watching as the guy takes the girl on a chokehold, and sees one of the two other people, another guy from the look of his build, takes out a blade out of his belt. He was also tall and was wearing the same clothes as the guy Stiles was following. Instead of blonde hair, this guy had jet black hair, and it was messy as if the guy had been running his fingers through it out of frustration. But Stiles couldn’t see the face of this guy.

Then the other person who came from the shadows came into the light. That person was a girl. His age maybe and was breathtakingly beautiful. A tall girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a stunning black dress. A ruby necklace was on her neck, the jewel was blood red and Stiles thought that it was a beating heart   
Though one of the three was still had his back to him, he knew he must be good looking as the two blondes there. Where on earth do people like them come from, thought Stiles to himself, momentarily forgetting the situation he was in. He knew that either the guy who has a blade was going to threaten her, or was going to kill her. He had seen enough detective stories and murder stories and has read so many thrillers to know what was going to happen. Stiles still couldn’t see the face of this guy.

He then hears the guy with the blade talking.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t another demon. Have we not forbid you low lives that mundane society must be left alone? That this isn’t your dimension and it certainly isn’t your hunting grounds?” asks the guy from the girl, who was now struggling hard to get out from the chokehold.

Demons, mundanes and dimensions. What was this guy talking about? Thought Stiles, but now he was way more curious than before.

The girl hisses, yeah, that happened, at the guy with the blade. The three of the captivators laughs, as if the situation was funny indeed. 

“I know of information” starts the girl in the bar “information you Nephilim would love to hear”. Her voice was raspy, she was speaking as she was growling, not the voice Stiles thought that girl had. It was an eerie sound. 

“Oh! Is that so?” asks the blonde girl. “let’s hear it then. Spit it out, you worm.”

The girl coughs a bit; surely the chokehold was too much. It was a miracle that she could even speak. “I have news that Peter Hale has indeed risen again. That he plans to eradicate us demons once and for all and…”

The guy with the blade cuts her off in the middle of her sentence, waving the blade in front of her. Though Stiles didn’t understood a word that girl said, he knew that whatever she said annoyed the hell out of them all.

“Oh for the love of Raziel, you demons and your babbling about Peter Hale been risen from the dead. When will you all realize that he is dead? Really and truly dead?” he then touches the girls hand with his blade. The girl yells, still not loud enough to be heard over the ear splitting music of the club. Where the blade had touched her, her skin had started boiling and to Stiles’ horror, the girl then spits out what seems to be her tongue, which was terribly long towards the guy with the blade.  
Stiles almost screams after seeing that. The beautiful girl, who let both him and Scott in, had a long tongue with some sort of scales in it. He must be dreaming, Stiles thought. He needed to get out of there, but he couldn’t. Not without seeing the rest, he thought.

“ah, now now. Don’t be such a bad girl.” Says the guy with the blade mockingly. Then he turns toward his companions. “Shall we end this guys?” he asks from both the blondes. “I mean, it’s always the same nonsense”.

The blonde guy gives a slight nod and with a smirk says “Be my guest dude” and hold the girl or whatever that thing was, even strongly. The blonde girl was laughing as if the situation was funny and Stiles hears the guy with the blade saying in a low voice “Adonael” and the blade he was holding blazed up as if it was a star, filling the room with brilliant white light. He then turned towards the girl/thing with insane speed and stabs it with the blade, right on the chest.

For all of his 17 years of life, Stiles Stilinski never thought he’d witness a murder from his own eyes. Exactly 20 feet in front of him, to be truthful. He held gasping out loudly, even he held on through this whole weird scenario without even sneezing. But at the sight of that guy putting that brilliant white blade in that thing, killing it for sure, he couldn’t stop saying “Holy shit” out loud.

The girl was on the ground, writhing as if she was in shock and then just like that, she or whatever it was vanishes into thin air. But 3 very beautiful yet stunned people were looking straight at Stiles.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna die” was all he could say when the guy who had his back to Stiles this whole time, took two steps towards him.

And there, Stiles had thought that the blonde guy and girl, even that thing vanished, was strikingly beautiful. 

This guy, to be exact, the murderer was a bit taller than Stiles was, wearing all black just like his companions. He looked so beautiful and Stiles thought, this must be it. To be looking at an angel. Except this angel had a scruff. It suited him, Stiles thought. The guy was as if he was sculpted out by God himself. His eyes. They were a miracle themselves. Green, blue, brown and a bit of red, were the colors of his eyes. It was as if looking into a unique rainbow itself. Quite hypnotizing.

Stiles should be freaking out majorly, but here he was, looking at this guy as if he hung Stiles’ moon. 

“You murdered her” he says slowly.

The guy with the blade shakes himself out of the momentary daze. “You can see us?” he questions from Stiles.

“wha… of course I can see all the three of you and you murdered that girl” Stiles says hurriedly. “I need to… I have to get out”. He then starts backing off towards the door. The guy with the blade tries to come towards him but the blonde girl stops him. 

“Come on Derek. We should go. Even if the kid says something, who’ll believe him” she pulls at his arm but the guy with the blade, Derek, he stood still and was looking at Stiles more eagerly. 

“but, he can…” starts Derek but the blonde guy snaps at him.

“come on, let’s get moving here” he says and waves his hand at Stiles. “Good luck trying to explain what never happened in here” he winks and then backs off into the shadows, in the far corner of the room.

The girl just glares at him and follows the other blonde. Then it was just the two of them left. The Derek guy and Stiles. This Derek guy looks back and sees his friends gone then again looks back at Stiles. He opens his mouth to say something but shaking his head, turns around and leaves Stiles.

Just like that, all three of them were gone.

Stiles was half paralyzed with fear. The three of them didn’t kill him. Why didn’t they? He actually saw them killing a guy. Maybe he didn’t. Maybe he was hallucinating. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Scott.

When he stumbles out of the room, he sees Scott looking everywhere for him. Stiles pushes through the dancing crowd towards Scott and without even explaining, drags Scott out of the club.

“Where were you man?” asks Scott. “I was searching everywhere. I thought you left me in that horrible place. I was going to leave and that…” he stops talking when he sees his friends face,

“Stiles? Buddy, you okay?” he asks, panic bubbling inside him. Stiles looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was paler than a white washed wall. That means a hell of a lot paler than usual. 

Stiles, who was having a battle in his mind whether he had actually saw what happened or not, shakes himself out of it and breathes out a laugh. “Nah man, I got lost inside. It’s nothing seriously. We should go home. Your mom and my dad must be freaking out by now.”

Scott wasn’t exactly sure that his best friend was really fine. But he nods without arguing further. “Yeah, let’s go.”

............................................

Late that night, after hours of lying awake, Stiles dreamed about the guy with those Technicolor eyes and weird but not much unfamiliar tattoos when he finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooooooooo, what do you all think? 
> 
> if you guys have the time, let me know. :D


End file.
